La vida juntos
by lorenis
Summary: Bella y Edward Padres Hijo de dos Hijos Pecado problematicos Poco ¿ Podran UNOS sobrevellevar Hijos rebeldes Un poco ? .
1. Prologo

La vida juntos

Prologo

_**Cuando llevas 10 años de tu vida con una persona no todo es bonito como en los cuentos de hadas pero los llevas bien porque quieres ha esa persona.**_

_**Bueno pues eso es mas o menos es lo que nos ha pasado a Edward y a mi, nos casamos cuando teniamos 22 años.**_

_**Pero claro para casarse antes nos teniamos que conocer pues nos conocimos en la universidad el estudiaba para medico de familia y yo para pediatra, empesamos siendo amigos y con el tiempo nos hicimos novios la verdad que fueron los mejores momentos los viajes, las cenas, las noches juntos en fin que Edward ha sido el primero en casi todos los aspectos de mi vida el primer novio con el que he vivido mi primera vez, mi primera pelea de pareja en fin todo lo que puedes vivir con la persona que amas .**_

_**Bueno y mucha gente nos pregunta por que nos casamos tan jóvenes pues aparte de porque es el hombre de mi vida por que me quede embarazada no es que nadie nos obligara pero nosotros creimos que era lo mejor para nuestra familia y bueno con 2 meses de embarazo nos casamos y alquilamos una casa para los 3 ni muy grande ni muy pequeña pero estaba bien para nosotros.**_

_**Con 8 meses y medio nacio mi pequeña Renesme, la verdad que ni niña nos daba unas noches malas lo que provocaba que nosotros durmieramos poco y tambien habia muchas peleas puesto que todavía nos quedaba estudiar y ocuparse de una casa, pero oye lo conseguimos con el trdebajo de Edward y mio lo llevamos bien.**_

_**Terminanos la carrera y encontramos trabajo no en el mismo hospital pero ganabamos bastante para mudarnos ha otra casa mas grande y en un barrio mejor por supuesto, Renesme iba al cole y podiamos llevar todo mejor.**_

_**Y a los 26 años me volvi a quedar embarazada pero esta vez fue muy buscado por que queriamos a nuestro pequeño anthony.**_

_**Con el todo fue completamente distinto pues eramos mas mayores y ya no eramos padres primerizos aunque tuvimos que lidiar con los celos de la princesa de la casa que pensaba que no la queriamos y eso nos complico un poco pero cuando por fin entendio que Anthony no era una amenaza todo fue mucho mejor.**_

_**Eso ha sido mas o menos mi vida pero ahora en la actualidad cuando uno de tus hijos tiene 20 años y el otro tiene 17 creo que ha empezado lo difícil sobre todo por que los niños son un poco rebeldes.**_

_Bueno esta es mi primera historia espero que os guste y me dejeis vuestro rebién besos!_


	2. Empezando

_Empezando_

**7 de la mañana, lunes empieza la semana aver como se presenta.**

**-Hay que levantarse.**

**-mmm**

**-Venga, que estos dos seguro que tiene que formarla hoy tambien.**

**-Yo de verdad que no entiendo que hemos hecho mal.**

**Me dijo mi marido mirandome pues nada pero que le vamos ha hacer mal lo que pasa es que asi es la vida.**

**-Venga vamos primero a levantar a Renesme y despues a Anthony.**

**-Ok, pero dame primero mi beso de buenos dias.**

**Y a pesar de todo nos queriamos como el primer dia y alla ibamos los dos a levantar a nuestros hijos preparados para cualquier cosa por que seguro que hoy tampoco querian ir a estudiar.**

**-Renesme . Dijo Edward.**

**Nada como si le hablara a la pared.**

**-Edward amor voy a levantar a Anthony te espero en la cocina para desayunar.**

**Las habitaciones estan cerca pero sabia que a Edward le quedaba un rato.**

**-Anthony cariño venga vamos a desayunar que tienes que ir al instituto.**

**-Mama un rato mas por favor.**

**-Hay por favor si son las 7:30 y a las 8:30 tienes que estar en el instituto.**

**-Uff, de verdad 10 min.**

**-Mira yo voy a la cocina o te levantas o papa viene y ya sabes lo que significa eso.**

**Y es que Anthony es mi ojo derecho y para Edward Renesme era su perdicion pero los queriamos a los dos por igual pero como nos ocurria a nosotros ellos tenian una relacion distinta con cada uno de nosotros a pesar de que Renesme era todo una mujer a su padre se le caia la baba con su niña como el todavía la llamaba.**

**-Edward el desayuno ya esta listo bajad ya.**

**-Bella cariño ya estoy aquí venga vamos a desayunar tu y yo por que esos todavía no bajan.**

**-Oye Edward, Renesme es mayor y ella sabra lo que es mejor pero Anthony tiene que irse contigo no puede hacer lo que le de la gana.**

**-Ya estoy aquí, joder mama todas las mañanas igual nada mas que se te escucha a ti.**

**-Oye Anthony tu crees que esa es forma de hablarle a mama seguro que ella esta mas cansada que tu y no dice nada, al contrario.**

**-Dejalo amor, venga desayuna que tienes que ir a trabajar el ya sabe lo que dice ya cuando quiera salir y pida dinero le diremos lo que acaba de decir ¿no?.**

**-¡Papa! Di algo.**

**-Yo estoy totalmente de acuerdo con todo lo que diga mama, y ya no te lo digo mas en 5 min me voy o estas listo o vas andando.**

**-Hola, buenos dias. Dijo Renesme.**

**-Hombre y por fin apareces,¡Hoy no tienes que ir a la universidad?.**

**-Si dentro de una hora pero va venir a recogerme un amigo.**

**-¿Qué a amigo? **

**Pregunto su padre que estaba esperando que su hija le presentara a su primer novio para hacerle miles de preguntas y advertirle de todo.**

**-Ay papa por favor es un amigo y punto.**

**-Amor tu y yo tambien eramos amigos en la universidad ¿Recuerdas?.**

**-Quiero conocer a ese amigo tuyo.**

**-Mama yo no voy a aguantar esto eh por favor dile algo tu sabes mejor que nadie que es un "amigo".**

**Edward tu tambien has tenido su edad y tambien amigos o no, y dejate de tonterias y coge tus cosas que es hora de irse.**

**-Ok despues habalamos nosotros dos eh Bella, Anthony me voy, vamos.**

**-Ya estoy aquí, vamos.**

**-Adios. Dijo Renesme,**

**Ya levantada para subir arriba.**

**-Asta luego amor, te quiero**

**-Y yo a ti mama.**

**Me dijo mi marido nos llamabamos asi desde que fuimos padres la primera vez, me dio un beso y salio hacia el coche con Anthony detrás que ni dijo adios por que estaba enfadado ya se le pasaria, cerre la puerta y volvi a la cocina para recoger las cosas del desayuno y empezar con lo demas, ya que estaba de vacaciones por dos semanas.**

**Estaba en mi habitacion haciendo la cama y recogiendo todo para empezar con el baño.**

**-Mama me voy.**

**-Nes no vengas tarde y si vas a venir tarde llama ¿vale?.**

**-Si no te preocupes bye.**

**Segui recogiendo toda la casa y limpiando todo con la música de la radio de fondo, a media mañana sono el teléfono.**

**-¿Si?**

**-Bella, buenas ¿Cómo estas? Era Alice mi cuñada.**

**-Bien Alice aquí recogiendo tu sabes y tu que tal ¿Cómo vas?.**

**-Bien , te llamaba para preguntarte si mañana vamos juntas al centro que tengo unas cosas que comprar.**

**-Vale, si a ¿Qué hora?**

**-Pues voy para tu casa cuando deje a Marta en el cole.**

**-Ok, asta mañana Alice.**

**-Igual Bella mañana nos vemos.**

**Asi continuo la mañana, a las dos empecé a poner la mesa, para Edward y para mi ya que Anthony comia en el insti y Renesme en la universidad. Edward llego a las tres tan puntual como siempre.**

**-Ya estoy aquí. Grito.**

**-Edward no soy sorda he escuchado la puerta.**

**-Por si acaso.**

**Dijo Edward dejando las cosas en el sillon del salon yo lo estaba mirando quitandose los zapatos y tambien dejandolos en el salon.**

**-¿Qué? Me dijo**

**-Pues que espero que cuando comas lleves eso arriba.**

**-Si mama.**

**Comimos mientras Edward me contaba como le habiha ido el dia y yo contandole donde iria mañana con su hermana terminamos de comer, recogimos entre los dos y nos sentamos en el sillon a ver un rato la televisión, hasta que llego Anthony.**

**-Mama, ¿Dónde estas?.**

**Entro en la casa igual que su padre gritando, venia de familia cullen lo de entrar gritando.**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Ay mama no sabes lo que siento lo de esta mañana dijo poniendose encima mia y dandome besos por toda la cara-**

**Edward nos miraba.**

**-Si por eso te fuiste sin decirme adios.**

**-Lo siento de verdad tu sabes que eres lo mas importante y a la que mas quiero.**

**-En eso estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo hijo es la mas importante y la que mas quiero.**

**-Ay por favor voy a llorar.**

**Dije de modo teatral.**

**-Venga vamor a salir los tres a merendar fuera. Dijo Edward.**

**Salimos de casa y estuvimos fuera toda la tarde, llegamos a las 22:00 con pizzas para cenar, cuando terminamos de cenar recogimos y nos fuimos a dormir a todo esto Renesme no habia aparecido ni habia llamado mañana le quedaba un alarga mañana iba a escuchar a su padre.**

_Bueno este es el segundo cap espero que les guste y me dejen sus comentarioa y muchas gracias a supattinsondecullen y a connycyllen15144 por sus comentarios no sabeis la ilusion que me hace muchas gracias!_

_BESOS_


	3. Decisiones

_Decisiones _

**-Edward podrias dejar de moverte son las 4:00 de la mañana.**

**-Es que por si no lo sabes tu hija todavía no ha vuelto, ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo cuando se fue? Pregunto mi marido cuando se levantaba y empezaba a dar vueltas por toda la habitacion.**

**-Pues me dijo que se iba y le dije que no llegara tarde y que si pensaba llegar tarde que avisara.**

**-Joder! Pues hace lo que le da la gana.**

**-Oye es mayor tampoco puedes pedirle que venga a las 22:00 cuando ni tu mismo lo hacias cuando tenias 20 años.**

**-Desde luego tu hija es igual que tu eh!.**

**-A mi hija es que la hice yo sola verdad Edward.**

**-Parece que si por que desde luego a mi no se parece en casi nada.**

**Bueno como siempre cuando los hijos hacen algo mal son de las madres pero cuando hacen las cosas bien son de los papis.**

**Y asi paso la noche con un Edward sin pegar ojo y sin parar de protestar hasta que a las 7:00 de la mañana escuchamos la puerta.**

**-Ala papito ahí tienes a mi hija.**

**-A mi no me hace gracia eh bella, no piensas a hablar con ella.**

**-Venga vamos que se perfectamente que no esta bien lo que hizo.**

**Bajamos las escaleras sin hacer ruido pues Anthony seguia durmiendo todavía, Renessme estaba quitandose los zapatos para no hacer ruido se pensaria que no sabriamos que acababa se llegar sobre todo con su padre que no se le iba ninguna.**

**-No hace falta que te quites aquí los zapatos.**

**-Vamos a la cocina que tu hermano todavía esta durmiendo y no quiero que tanbien se despierte.**

**-Bueno estamos esperando que nos cuentes si es que tienes algo que contarnos de por que no has venido a dormir a casa.**

**-Pues estaba en casa de unos amigos cenando y hablando y se nos hizo tarde y nos quedamos a dormir.**

**-Deberias haber llamado estabamos preocupados sobre todo tu padre.**

**-Lo siento, se me fue la cabeza.**

**-Ya lo sabes para la proxima ves, vale.**

**-Bueno ahora nos vas a contar la verdad o no , por que yo no me creo nada.**

**-Pues yo no tengo nada mas que decir.**

**-Pues yo si, por que esta mañana quien te ha traido a casa.**

**- Un amigo.**

**-Has visto Bella, todos los amigos duermen en la misma casa.**

**-Oye papa es normal somos amigos eso es normal.**

**-Vamos a ver ese que te ha traido es tu novio si o no.**

**-Edward, por favor.**

**-No, dejalo si quiere saberlo se lo dire tampoco tengo que ocultar nada tengo 20 años soy una mujer no una niña.**

**Es mi novio llevamos juntos 6 meses y si anoche estube con el por que no habia estado aquí toda la semana por que fue a ver a su abuela y ayer queriamos estar juntos, eso es todo no eh robado ni eh matado nada malo.**

**-Tu lo sabias Bella?.**

**-Bueno no todo pero soy su madre hay cosas que se saben sin que apenas se digan.**

**-Osea que mi hijo y yo somos los unicos sin saberlo.**

**-Mi hermano lo sabe desde el primer dia, se que puedo confiar en el.**

**-Yo que soy tu padre me entero el ultimo y encima cuando has pasado la noche haciendo que sabe que.**

**-Ya te eh dicho que no hemos hecho nada malo que hacen todas las parejas que se quieren.**

**-Por favor si tienes 20 años eres muy joven.**

**-Edward por favor esto es normal no seas antiguo.**

**-Yo no me voy a arrepentir de nada puesto que no eh hecho nada malo, es verdad que tenia que haber llamado lo siento pero nada mas.**

**-Es que yo de verdad creo que no lo has entendido tu no puedes llegar por la mañana y decir que has estado con tu novio y ya esta, estas castigada solo saldras de dia.**

**-No pienses que por que me castiges no voy a ver a Evan.**

**-No lo veras de noche.**

**-El abuelo era asi contigo mama, por que no te quedaste embarazada por arte de magia.**

**-Es que tu te quieres quedar embarazada con 20 años, tu no piensas.**

**Por favor Edward, no digas tonterias creo ella sabe lo que hace yo se que puedo confiar en mi hija.**

**-Sabes por que el se enfada por que se cree que me voy a quedar embarazada como os paso a vosotros pues no creo que eso pase se muy bien lo que hago y si llegara a pasar se que cuento con Evan, y ahora me quiero ir a mi habitacion.**

**Su padre se quedo con una cara como si le hubieran tirado un cubo de agua fria encima, lo que el tiene que entender que su niña se iria de casa tendria hijos se casaria y tendria que vivir la vida sin el.**

**-Edward no te pongas asi ella ya es mayor tiene que hacer su vida.**

**-Bella ella es mia, ahora siento que quiere mas a otro que a mi.**

**-Oye tu eres el hombre que yo mas quiero no te vale con eso.**

**-Mami, puedes venir por favor no encuentro el pantalon azul.**

**-Voy cariño, espera un momento.**

**-Edward no lo pienses mas habla con ella y dile que invite a su novio a cenar OK.**

**-Para ti tampoco soy el primero te vas y me dejas aquí solo sin desayuno sin nada.**

**-Ja ja ja voy con mi hijo.**

**-MAMA!.**

**Subi las escaleras dejando a mi marido preparando el desayuno mientras yo ayudaba a Ton cuando bajamos los dos Edward le estaba diciendo a Ness qu el viernes podria venir a cenar su novio para que lo conocieramos pero sobre todo para que el pudiera darle su visto bueno o malo en esta caso.**

**Terminamos de desayunar y me despedi de los hombres de la casa quedando nada mas mi hija y yo.**

**-Mama, tu me entiendes verdad, el abuelo era igual que papa cuendo estabais saliendo.**

**-Peor, por que yo me quede embarazada y me case lo que pasa que papa demostro que me queria y supo enfrentar todo y estar siempre para nosotras.**

**-Por que te quedaste embarazada y te casaste tan joven esto podria no haber funcionado ya sabes erais muy jóvenes.**

**-Bueno creo que como me quede no es muy difícil saberlo no?.**

**-Me refiero antes habria metodos no.**

**-Aver esto queda entra tu y yo eh. Aver tu padre aunque ahora parezca un cascarrabias antes era ya sabes muy dispuesto y a veces pues eso las hormonas podian con nosotros y eso fue mas o menos lo que paso aunque la verdad cuando me entere tu padre estaba de lo mas contento y yo tanbien la verdad, sabia que era el hombre de mi vida y nos casamos por que para que esperar si iba a pasar tarde o temprano además papa estaba muy solicitado cuando estudiabamos.**

**-Ohh hablas como una enamorada de 15 años.**

**-Es que yo quiero a papa como el primer dia, cuando venga le preguntas a ver que te dice y ahora ayudame a recoger que dentro de nada viene tu tia Alice que vamos al centro.**

**Volvimos del centro a la 13:00 dejamos las bolsas y me puse ha hacer el almuerzo.**

**-Ya estoy en casa!.**

**-Hola papa estamos aquí en la cocina ven.**

**-Hola Ness, hola amor que tal el dia?.**

**-Bien como todos los dias de vacaciones y a ti que tal te eh ido?.**

**Esta era nuestra rutina de casi todos los dias ahora que yo estaba de vacaciones que tenia mas tiempo y me daba tiempo cocinar pero cuando trabajabamos los dos teniamos a una señora que venia por las mañanas y limpiaba la casa y hacia el almuerzo algo que agradecia, cuando terminamos de comer recogimos y nos sentamos aver la televisión mientras Ness leia un libro, a las 17:00 llego Anthony con una compañera del instituto.**

**-Ey, ya estoy en casa.**

**-Hola, saludamos los tres.**

**-Ella es Ursula es una amiga vamos a estar en mi habitacion.**

**-Vale hijo, avisame si vais a cenar OK.**

**-Si , si.**

**A la hora de la cena no bajaron ninguno de los dos fuimos otra vez nosotros tres a las 23:30 Ton acompaño a su amiga a coger un taxi cuando volvio a entrar en casa no dijo nada se fue arriba se ducho y se fue a dormir como hicimos todos.**

**-Oye amor, tu crees que la chica que ha venido con Ton es solo una amiga no han salido en toda la tarde de la habitacion.**

**-Pues no lo se la verdad pero bueno es un hombre ya sabes.**

**-Es mi bebe todavía, no quiero que nadie le haga daño.**

**-Bella ya no es tu bebe y además seguro que es tan bueno en todo como su padre.**

**-No digas eso de mi niño.**

**-A tu no piensas que soy el mejor en todo eh.**

**Dijo Edward acercandose a mi y pengandose a mi cuerpo -mm bueno pues no se, siguio acercandose y dandome besos en el cuello -Ed dije pero sigio dandome besos hasta que estubo encima mio, casi sin darme cuenta ya me habia quitado el camison y el solamente estaba en boxers que tambien desaparecio igual que mis bragitas, desde luego nunca me iba a cansar de estar con el por muchos años que pasaran .**

**Fue, era y seguia siendo el mejor en todo, pero solo habia que esperar si seria igual de bueno con el novio de su hija.**

_Bueno pues aquí esta el capi se que eh tardado un poco pero no eh tenido tiempo la verdad pero el siguiento ya lo eh empezado y no creo que trade tanto muchas gracias por los reviews y por leer gracias y espero vuestro comentarios Muak!_


End file.
